A machine of this type is described and illustrated in German Utility Model No. 19 70 523. The known machine is a manually controllable machine for cutting out layers of fabric on a cutting table. The machine comprises a supporting foot which may be displaced over the cutting table and which has an upwardly directed support or column, upon which a cutting element with its own drive is mounted. A handle is secured directly or indirectly to the support or column for displacing the machine over the cutting table in order to cut layers of fabric lying on the cutting table. The layers of fabric are then engaged from below by the supporting foot so that the layers of fabric slide over the supporting foot when the machine is displaced.
The operator has to apply a considerable force in order to displace the machine on the cutting table. In order to reduce this required force, the supporting foot was provided with rollers, which reduce the friction which has to be overcome by the pushing force. However, the maneuverability or the turning mobility of the machine on the cutting table was adversely affected. In addition, the arrangement of rollers necessitates a considerable overall height for the supporting foot and this conflicts with the demand to make the supporting foot as thin as possible so that the layers of material are lifted as little as possible when the supporting foot passes beneath them.
It is possible to achieve a reduced pushing force and, at the same time, sufficient maneuverability or satisfactory turning of the machine by using balls instead of rollers, but this increases wear on account of the point contact. Also, the roller bearing is impaired by fluff, and these two effects tend to result in an increased pushing force.